


The Coming Storm

by sg_wonderland



Series: Washington Life [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a couple of members of the disclosure committee piss off Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming Storm

The Coming Storm

Jack shook his head as he watched the garage door slide up. Yeah, there was Daniel’s truck, parked in its usual place. It wasn’t that Jack minded sneaking out of work early; it was always a welcome occurrence. But when he had to slip away because someone had made Daniel mad enough that he stomped out of a meeting, Jack could be nothing but concerned.  
Daniel had a legendary temper but he also had a legendary control, too. For him to lose it publicly was troubling. All Jack knew, via someone who knew someone, was that something had been said to Daniel and he had bailed, not only leaving the meeting but the building altogether.  
Jack slid quietly in the back door. Daniel’s case was on the kitchen island and his suit jacket and tie were on top of it. Well, Jack thought, at least they weren’t thrown on the floor. Ignoring the siren song of a nice cold beer, he headed down the hallway, sticking his head in rooms until he found Daniel in the den, stretched full length on one of the couches. He winced when he saw the decanter of scotch on the coffee table, accompanied by a half-filled tumbler. Middle of the day drinking was never good.  
“Hey.” Daniel grunted in reply. Jack plowed on. “Heard you ditched the meeting early?”  
Daniel surged to his feet. “Do you know why they wanted me on the disclosure committee?”  
Jack shrugged, giving himself the time to gauge the situation. Daniel wasn’t at the shooting someone stage – yet- but he was white with anger. “Because you’re the smartest guy in the whole damned program?” Jack picked up the scotch and took a sip.  
“Because my ‘story’,” Daniel’s fingers carved marks in the air, “will make such a compelling story. My story! Jack, they’re planning on dragging my whole life out there for everyone to see. And talk about and dissect.” He strode around the room. “My life, Sha’re’s life is not fodder for some damned tabloid!”  
Jack shook his head. ”Who said that?”  
“Two of the committee members, who forgot that I understand Italian. They were practically giddy talking about how it would all ‘play on television’.”  
Jack realized he was going to have to tread carefully. “Daniel, once the stargate is disclosed, people are going to dig into all of our lives.”  
“Digging in to my past is one thing. Deliberately using my life as a distraction so that people won’t be freaked out is completely something else. And completely unacceptable.”  
Relying on his fine sense of timing, Jack moved in to gently take Daniel in his arms. “We can block this, Daniel. But it’s all going to come out anyway. If we work on it, we can control when and how much is revealed.” He felt Daniel stiffen. ”I’m not saying they weren’t completely out of line suggesting they make a movie-of-the-week out of your life. But I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that your privacy is as protected as we can make it.” He kissed Daniel’s temple. “So did you give them hell?”  
“Let’s just say I suggested they do something anatomically impossible with themselves.”  
“In fluent Italian, I’m guessing. I gotta get you to teach me how to say ‘fuck off’ in all those different languages.”  
Daniel smiled despite himself. “Teal’c knows some colorful Jaffa-like alternatives.”  
“Sweet. Want me to call someone? Get the Pope on their ass?” As much as Jack wanted to wade in, he’d learned a long time ago that Daniel didn’t appreciate someone, mostly Jack, fighting his battles for him.  
He felt Daniel’s chuckle against his chest. “Let me just contemplate that for a moment.” Daniel sighed. “As satisfying as that sounds, it would be pretty, well, petty, I suppose.”  
“Yeah, not to mention we probably shouldn’t piss off the Pope.” Jack pointed out.  
“True,” Daniel relaxed against him, then stiffened. “What are you doing here in the middle of the day?”  
“You needed me, Daniel. I’m always going to be here for you. Always.”

*

Jack knew the moment Daniel fell asleep. They were tangled up on the living room couch together. Daniel’s back was resting on Jack’s chest. Jack’s fingertips were slowly, gently, stroking the chain of Daniel’s dog tags. Unfortunately, they were required in a post-9/11 Pentagon; for identification purposes, everyone, military or not, wore tags.  
He let his other hand slip the remote out from under the cushion. A master of said remote, Jack turned on the TV and clicked the mute button nearly simultaneously. There was bound to be some kind of sport on somewhere. He found an ESPN rerun of a ‘classic’ college basketball game and settled in to watch.  
He had Daniel in his arms, scotch on the coffee table and basketball on the tube. There were worse ways to spend a Wednesday afternoon, he thought to himself.


End file.
